Family sample
by ZeirMit
Summary: Is it that hard to believe in Deutschland Vaterland, Preußen Mutterland and Kaliningrad Sohnland? Eh !Fail summary is fail :D


**Hallo! Doktor Zeirmit here! I would like to present my first APH fanfiction ever! :D **

**Name: ** Family sample**  
Author: ** Rae Fon Schpritze SyperXero**  
Raiting: T  
****Genre****: ** Family/Romance**  
****Pairing: **Germany/Prussia, Germancest**  
Warning: ** mention of yaoi, m/m, boyxboy, male pregnacy, bad language, not beta'd, OoC and OC**  
Summary: **Is it that hard to believe in Deutschland Vaterland, Preußen Mutterland and Kaliningrad Sohnland? Eh! Fail summary is fail :D  
**Word count: **2 271  
**Disclamer:** Don't own APH. Only the plot of fanfiction and my OC

Family sample

Germany doesn't know how long have he been sitting here, doing nothing but looking at that wall. That ugliness, which reminds him of his mistakes, his sins. That monstrosity separating him and his dear older brother. His brother, mentor, guardian, lover, his other half. His _better _half…

Oh! How he wishes he could feed every damn brick of that wall to Ivan! That bastard! One day, Ludwig sweared, one day that _schweinehund _will pay!

Of course, deep inside, Germany didn't hate Russia that much. No. It was their bosses, whom he loathed to no end ! Those people who cared for nothing but power. People, who used nations like chess pieces on the board. People, who wanted to make their countries better, yet destroyed them with their own hands.

But still Ludwig was always loyal to his leaders no matter what. He always followed their orders, doing his best to please those assholes. Even when that day came, he didn't dare to go against them, to rebel, he didn't even cry…He just stood there, looking like a living dead.

That day_, February 25, 1947_ the Allied Control Council formally proclaimed the dissolution of Prussia.

What about his beloved brother? Well Gil-

"Bruder West, are you all right?",- a little boy, merely 5 years old, asked, looking worriedly at Germany. Ludwig sighed, and despite all, he smiled too. It was just a sad little smile, but it was still genuine. That child just had to interrupt him with his thoughts, didn't he?

That boy, the elder realised, was a very gorgeous young man indeed. Adorably round face, creamy white skin, slightly pink cheeks, plump lips, soft snowy white hair and big indigo eyes. They were almost replica of his own, the only difference was that Germany's eyes were looking older, _more expirenced,_ should I say.

"Nothing's wrong, Adler. Just thinking…",- he replied, looking right into child's eyes. Then he couldn't help but ruffle boy's hair, smiling even more. The child pouted and Ludwig noticed how much they looked alike.

_Adler._ Yes, that's how he decided to name the kid. Eagle, it means. It reminds him so much of his older brother. Only hearing that simple word brings back memories, brings back an image of black eagle, who was once a proud decoration to his brother's flag and cut of arms. That eagle, who had seen many things in his long life, that eagle who had changed many times, that eagle who had always been a symbol of brave. Yes, it definitely suited his brother well.

"Bruder West?"- Adler once asked Ludwig, while elder was cutting some vegetables for dinner.

"_Was ist los_, Adler?"

"May I ask you something, brother?"

Germany stopped cutting and looked at the kid, silently signaling him to continue. Adler searched in his pockets untill he found what he was looking for. It was an old picture. Black and white. There was Ludwig himself and another man. Man's skin was way too white even for such an old photo, so was his hair. His eyes were much darker than what of Germany's and he was slightly shorter than the younger one. The young men were wearing black SS uniforms, and thank God, their nazi armbands were hidden. Ludwig didn't feel like explaining his younger brother about WWII. He doubt he would _ever _feel like telling him about it.

Suddenly he felt sharp burst of pain in his heart. Dammit, it hurts so much!

_Gilbert…_

A single traitarous tear escaped him. No! He couldn't cry in front of the child!_ No_! Germany took a shaky breath:

"It's my elder brother…_our elder brother. _Gilbert Beillschmidt_"_

Adler looked at Ludwig curiuosly:

"Our elder brother? Gilbert?"- The older one nodded.

"But where is he?"

Another punch. Right to his heart. _Deutschland_ wondered if he will die out of heart attact today. So damn patheticaly! But he knew he couldn't left it like that. Adler was too curious for his own good sometimes. And if Ludwig leaves it like that, the _brat_ surely going to start his own searched. And if he finds the truth…! Germany won't even think about it!

"He is somewhere on the other side of the wall. He is…_Ost-Deutschland__,_ _Deutsche Demokratische Republik__."_

_'DDR, _It sounds so strange…_Nein!_'- Ludwig thinks,- ' No matter what others say, Gilbert is _Preußen_! Nothing will ever change that.'

"Oh, I see",- the child responded and then looked at Germany with puppy eyes,- "Please, can you tell me more about Bruder East, Bruder West?"

And Germany has no heart to deny him that. So he sat Adler in his lap and told him about great Prussia, self-proclaimed 'The _Awesome me' . _Germany even showed some of Gilbert's diaries and the two laughed at how albino described his adventures.

Those little moments warmed Ludwig's heart and for a moment he forgot about his problems, about his endless silent cries, about his sins, about his heartache towards a certain Prussian.

It was chilly autumn evening. But despite that fact, there were millions of people running to the same derection screaming, crying, shouting. Not out of fear, but out of happiness.

_The Berlin Wall was coming down. Finally.  
_

Ludwig, with Adler sitting on his shoulders, wasn't an exeption. Germany knew that his leaders wanted to see him right now. But he didn't care, Gilbert was his family. Scratch that, he had yet another German to care for. Gilbert and Adler were his family now! To hell with politic problems, the world could wait. He _will _celebrate The Unification _together _with his family, he will make sure of that.

And so they were running, shouting happily. They almost reached their destanation, when platium-blond stands and cherry red eyes caught his attention.

_Gilbert!_

"BRUDER!",- Prussia and Germany shouted in union. Crimson meet saphire and moments later they were in each other embrace, holding each other as if there was no tommorow, one afraid that if he his grip waver, the other will fade into the air. The youngest of three put clumsily his hands on top of albino's head, as if to tell that he's happy to see him too.

Gilbert noticed him and asked careful:

"West, who's that?"

Ludwig looked at him, dumbfounded. Prussia pointed at others head and Germany understood. He made a small "Oh" sound, then put Adler down and answered:

"It's Adler",- Prussia gave him a look.

"My brother…our brother",- Germany corrected

"I see…",- replied the Prussian, but something in his tone made both younger brothers feel uneasy.

Gilbert looked at the child, making him blush. Adler shamefully hid behind Germany's leg, making other shook his head:

"Our brother, eh? He's pretty much of a coward, really!",- he commented carelessly. Smirk slowly forming on his lips, he eyed the boy, as if the other was his prey.

"Bruder, don't be so rude! He's just a child!"- Ludwig tried to defend Adler, but the look Gilbert offered, made even Germany feel like a child again.

The kid grasped Ludwig's leg helplessly. Germany looked down at him and smiled warmly, putting his arm around small shoulders protectevly. The elder of three scowled. Really, how could West choose some stupid kid over such awesome self like he, Prussia, was!

Ludwig noticed that envy in his brother's eyes and just sighed:

"Let's go home, you two." – he suggests and the trio walks back home, Gilbert looking at Adler all the time, sneering.

Oh! He will make damn sure that this disaster of the child is gone and West is all his.

Two weeks after unification and Ludwig couldn't take it any longer! Gilbert was so childish sometimes that it really made Germany think if he was the eldest here. Two weeks, straight, day to day, hour to hour, second to second, Prussia was making Kaliningrad's* life miserable. He was making fun of him, putting pranks, telling him how pathetic he was. Adler didn't tell Ludwig about it, but Germany could see it. It was clear that Prussia was jealous of Kaliningrad. And so Germany decided to put an end to those insults towards the child and tell Gilbert everything.

It was almost midnight when Ludwig came back from work. He took off his coat, boots and gloves, put them to their places in wardrobe, he ate some sandwiches with tea, took a quick shower and headed straight to his bedroom. Though he checked Adler's bedroom first just to make sure the other felt comfortable. The child was laying on his back, stuffed bear with black-red-gold ribbon around its neck clenched in his arms. His face, Germany noticed, was dark pink. The poor kid was probably crying, _again_. Ludwig gently stroked Adler's forehead, then kissed it, whispered a "Ich liebe dich, sohn*"  
and headed straight to his and albino's bedroom.

Gilbert was laying on his back, looking at the celling, hands behing his back when Ludwig entered.

"Bruderlein! Im so happy to see you!",- he greeted Germany cheerfuly as he sat up.

"You too",- Ludwig replied, not so happy.

Prussia's lips formed a small frown as he waited for Germany to take his place on the bed:

"So…how are you?",- Gilbert asked, trying to start a conversation

"There something I need to tell you, Bruder"

Albino turned all his attention to his West. Ludwig continued:

"Its about…well …its about Adler…you see…",- Gilbert didn't like the way this little chatting was getting. He scowled and signaled Germany to stop. The youngest of the two made a pause:

"I don't wanna hear 'bout it, West. Gute Nacht!",- Prussia turned on his side, covered himself in a blanket and was about to fall asleep when he heard Ludwig whispered:

"He's our son"

Gilbert's eyes flew open at that.

"_Was?_"

"Adler is our son"

Albino turned around to look at Germany furiously:

"How fucking funny, _Ludwig!_ You wanted that brat to stay here, so you decided to tell me that I'm his _ficken mutti! _Brilliant!" – he spat at that, just to show how _good_ he felt right now

Younger brother looked calmly at the other. He exepted that anyway. He won't waste time by trying to make Prussia believe, no, he will just use facts.

Germany took from under the bed a small box. He opened it, took out some papers and throw them at Gilbert.

"Here. Read it if you don't believe _me_."- albino narrowed his eyes but did as he was told. The content of documents shocked him.

The first paper said "**Adler Beillschmidt". **Other papers included test results, photos of unborn child and infant, diagnostics, biography on kid and his parents…

_Parents_

_Mother: Gilbert Beillschmidt, age unknown  
Father: Ludwig Beillschmidt, age unknown_

Gilbert read last papers with shaking hands. He…_a mother_! But he doesn't even remember feeling unwell, let alone giving birth to child!

Then a dirty memory found its way to his mind and he remembered getting drunk, then he lost consciousness and then…shit! He couldn't remember…but does that mean that his own little brother!…

"I didn't rape you!",- Germany said, as if reading albino's thoughts,- "You wanted that yourself…",- he looked away, embarassed.

Prussia nodded. He remembered now. Everything.

"West, I-"

Suddenly a noise of falling steal was heard and brothers hurried to the source of it. When they reached the kitchen, a horrifeid sight met them. Adler was standing in the middle, holding a sharp blade. His eyes were so big and a light of insanity shone brightly through them.

"Stay back!",- the child warned, his voice hoarse from crying.

"Adler! Bitte! Put that-"

"I-I don't care!",- tears started to collect in Kalliningrad's eyes again,- "my own mother hates me!"

A bolt of guilt shot through Gilbert's body. How could he be so blind! Without thinking, Prussia took a knife from the table and attackted Kalliningrad. Adler clearly didn't exept that, so Gilbert easily took the blade away from his son.

Albino took a step back then. Blade in one hand, knife in the other. He was about to say something when he felt well-build arms wrap around his waist. He was surprised, to say the least.

"Danke, bruder.",- the blond whispered in his ear, before making his way to silently crying child. He took him in his arms and came back to Prussia. Gilbert hestitated for a moment, but brought his hand to child's shoulder. Little one stiffed but didn't slap Prussia's hand away:

"Es tut mir leid",- Prussian murmured, making Ludwig smile a little. Adler looked at his 'mother':

"Ich liebe dich, Mutti."- he said shyly, smiling when Gilbert hugged him.

"Ich liebe dich auch"

"…and so everyone lived happily forever!",- Gilbert finished reading fairytale. He closed the book and put it on bedside table. He looked down. Adler was sleeping with his plushie on mommy's lap. His dad sleeping right next to them, his head laying on Prussia's shoulder,big German-design blanket covering them all. He closed his eyes and sighed happily. He smiled a warm genuine smile. That's how he wanted to spent all his time.  
But, the smile grew into a grin, if you ask him there are those certain _other_ things he liked too.  
Gilbert leaned to press a small kiss on Ludwig's forehead:

"Wach auf, Liebling! We have so much _things_ to do",- he almost purred in Germany's ear, making other grin slowly. He opened his blue eyes and looked into crimson ones

"If you insist!",- he said, kissing Prussia slowly on lips. They stood carefuly, not to wake up their son. Prussia bent down, kissed Adler's forehead, whispering "Wir lieben dich, sohn"

Then Ludwig took him in his arms, bride-style and caried his little treasure in their bedroom

Das Ende?

**Heh! It's finished! Finaly! Took me like forever!**

Here is some German:

Bruder/bruderlein – Brother/ little brother

Schweinehund - bastard

Was ist los? - What happened?

Nein – no

Ich liebe dich – I love you

Sohn – son

Was? – What?

Ficken Mutti – fucking mommy

Wach auf, Liebling – wake up, love

Wir lieben dich – we love you

Plain and simple :D

**Hope you enjoyed that! Take care!**

_**~[RFSX]**_


End file.
